FFVII: Legacy
by Melissa McClendon
Summary: A story about Vincent and Lucrecia, Cid and Shera and the legacy they spawn.
1. Ch. 1 Reunion & Ch.2 Changing Face of Ev...

  
Final Fantasy VII: Legacy   
By Melissa McClendon   
  
  
  
Ch.1 Reunion  
  
  
" Just a few more months, my dear, then you can go back to your precious   
  
Vincent ." Hojo taunted, finally looking up from his work at the barely out of medical   
  
school Lucrecia du Lacroix.  
  
" And what if I don't want to wait a few more months? If I went to Vincent right now,   
  
he'd kill you where you stand ." Lucrecia sneered, wishing this was all just a bad dream.  
  
" Do you honestly think he really feels that way about you? What makes you think   
  
he doesn't want the same thing I got from you ?"  
  
" Vincent's different, he's not a bastard like you, Hojo ." She spat back vehemently.  
  
Hojo cackled evily, making Lucrecia wince. " You're even more naive than I thought,  
  
Lucrecia ."  
  
Lucrecia looked away, facing the window as her soft violet eyes swelled with   
  
unshed tears. Her attention suddenly focused on the lean young man outside. Vincent   
  
Valentine stood outside in the garden, shooting at the various targets as if possessed  
  
by some inhuman force. Lucrecia closed her eyes then, letting the tears fall freely.  
  
(My beloved, please forgive me... Just a few more months...)  
  
  
  
Vincent hesitantly stepped inside the waterfall, careful not to alert Lucrecia to his   
  
presence. He could hear her crying in the distance, her pain echoing throughout the   
  
cave, tearing at his nearly lifeless heart. Even if she was crying for Hojo, he couldn't   
  
bear to hear her cry. He wanted to hold and comfort her, but that was no longer   
  
possible.  
  
" Vincent ..." She suddenly cried aloud between sobs. He froze dead in his tracks,   
  
fearing she had seen him. Luckily, she was asleep. " My darling beloved, please forgive  
  
me. If only I had told you..."  
  
Vincent finally reached his sleeping angel, his precious Lucrecia. (No... only in my  
  
dreams will she ever be mine, but that doesn't matter. I must get her out of here, even if   
  
she hates me later for killing Hojo.)  
  
Dr. Lucrecia du Lacroix was rolled up in a ball, crying softly, trapped in her own   
  
nightmare.Vincent knelt down beside her and rested his hand on her slender shoulder.  
  
" Lucrecia ." He whispered softly.  
  
Lucrecia's soft violet eyes fluttered open and shot up in surprise to meet his, was   
  
her beloved really standing there? Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and   
  
her gloriously long brown hair was wrapped around her upper body like a silk coccoon.  
  
" Vincent ?" She whispered in disbelief.  
  
" Yes..." He replied in a neutral tone, fighting the urge to hold her and tell her   
  
everything was alright. (But everything isn't alright, I killed Hojo with my bare hands and I  
  
helped Cloud kill Sephiroth.)   
  
" W...What are you doing here ? I... I thought I'd imagined you coming here. I   
  
thought you were dead ."  
  
" There's no time to explain, I have to get you out of here ."  
  
Before Lucrecia could even protest, she felt his arm go around her small frame. She  
  
let out a cry of surprise when she found herself being swung into his strong arms.  
  
" Where are you taking me ?"  
  
" Back to the Highwind, from there you can decide where you want to go ."  
  
  
  
(What have I done?... What have I done?...)  
  
(You've failed your mother, that's what you've done. You couldn't even carry out a   
  
well made plan that took your parents years to concoct.)  
  
(They weren't my parents!)  
  
(Oh really, then who are your parents? )  
  
(I... I don't know...)  
  
(Just as I thought...Heh, heh, heh...)  
  
(Shut up, it your fault I'm here!)  
  
(Even if you find your real parents, what makes you think they'd want you for a son?  
  
You tried to destroy their world.)  
  
(It wasn't me...)  
  
(Of course it wasn't, but who's going to believe you?)  
  
(I... I don't know...)  
  
(Just as I thought...)  
  
  
  
A few weeks later  
  
On board the Highwind  
  
  
" This isn't going to work, Shera ." Lucrecia said nervously while continuing to pin   
  
her silky brown hair up. " Maybe he's avoiding me because He's had a change of heart."  
  
" Nonsense, Lu ." Elmyra concluded before Shera could.  
  
" Vincent's crazy about you, Lucrecia, you just need to let him know how you feel ."  
  
Tifa encouraged, turning the page in her magazine.  
  
" I really appreciate all your help, but maybe we should be focusing on Cloud and   
  
Tifa's upcoming wedding ." Lucrecia tried to change the subject.  
  
" Hey, I don't want to be the only married woman around here. Since Barret and   
  
Elmyra are already engaged, we need to work on Cid and Vincent ." Tifa defended.  
  
Shera turned away, her cheeks matching the color of her hair. Lucrecia glanced at   
  
Shera before replying. " You have too much free time on your hands, Tif. I'll remember to  
  
speak to Cloud about that later ."  
  
" Say what you want now, Lu, but someday you and Shera will be thanking me ."  
  
Lucrecia shook her head as she stood up from Tifa's vanity. Vincent won't even show   
  
up and all this work would have been for nothing.  
  
Elmyra nodded. " You look lovely, Lu ."  
  
" You're gonna knock his cape off ." Tifa cheered.  
  
Lucrecia gave them a devilish grin before she and Shera walked out of the room. " I  
  
hope this works ." She whispered. The pair continued to walk in silence down to   
  
Lucrecia's quarters when she stopped dead in her tracks. Vincent was leaning   
  
nonchalantly against her door, as handsome as ever. " I... I didn't think you'd come ."  
  
She managed to smile despite her nervousness.   
  
Vincent passed a glance to Shera before returning his emotionless gaze to   
  
Lucrecia. " Cid can be very persuasive when he wants to be ."  
  
" Dinner's ready ." Lucrecia informed, trying to avoid the fact that Cid was in on their   
  
little conspiracy. Shera made herself scarce.  
  
Vincent nodded and opened her door. " Ladies first ."  
  
  
  
" I appreciate dinner, Lu, but if you'll excuse me -" He stood up from the table before  
  
Lucrecia realized what was happening.  
  
" Wh... Where are you going ?" She tried not to panic.  
  
" Cloud, Cid, and myself have a mission tomarrow -"  
  
" You can't leave ." Lucrecia shot up from the table and instantly reached his side.  
  
" Lucrecia, I have to ."  
  
" Why? Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid to be a man again? To show -"  
  
Lucrecia was quickly silenced as Vincent's mouth descended upon hers in a gentle kiss  
  
that took her breath away. She went limp in his arms as he cupped her face with his   
  
strong hands and they fell back against the wall.  
  
Vincent finally tore his lips from hers, breathing heavily. " I... shouldn't have done   
  
that..." He trailed off, stepping away from her. " I should go ."  
  
" Vincent..." She whispered, grasping his hand. " I'm sorry... I didn't mean what..."  
  
He brushed his free hand across her cheek. " Shh... I know. Now I must go ."  
  
Lucrecia didn't let go of his hand. " Why must you always leave me ?"  
  
(It stung. She thinks that I don't care... that I don't love her.) " I fear what I'll do if I   
  
stay, Lu ."  
  
" Then why did you bring me here ?"  
  
" For your own safety, so you can start a new life ." Vincent's red-brown eyes   
  
rested on her angelic face. (Not for myself...)  
  
" I want to start a new life... but with you ."  
  
Lucrecia smiled as his arm drew her closer. His free hand slid up her neck, his   
  
thumb gently tilting her chin up, and for a split second her eyes locked with his. She   
  
closed her soft violet eyes when she felt his lips, hot, beguiling, pressing gently against   
  
her own. Nothing else mattered but the taste of him, the feel of her beloved's body   
  
pressed against her.  
  
Vincent didn't frighten her with his passion but kept it tightly leashed, even though  
  
he felt like an inferno about to explode. It was the second hardest thing he'd ever done,  
  
restraining himself when his body cried out to take her here and now. This quickly made  
  
him realize he wasn't as self-controlled as he thought he was. Nearly insane with   
  
unquenched desire, Vincent was unaware of the little things he was doing to her, that   
  
his fingers had slid into her hair, removing the pins, that he had slid her loose dress off,  
  
first one shoulder, then the other, or that he was slowly leading them to her bed.  
  
What was more amazing was that Lucrecia didn't realize what she was doing to   
  
him. Her hands worked frantically at the buttons on his black shirt but quickly began   
  
tugging at his belt. She managed to slip one of his arms out of his shirt as he moved   
  
back the blankets and gently sat her down on the bed. Lucrecia threw her head back on   
  
the pillows, biting her lower lip as his lips and tongue reaked sensual havoc across her   
  
smooth alabaster skin.  
  
" Vincent... please ." She whispered impassionately, clutching at him frantically.  
  
She suddenly knew something was wrong when she felt him tense up.  
  
" Oh god, Lu, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He panted. " Did I hurt you ?"  
  
Her violet eyes grew wide in surprise. " No..." She whispered. " Quite the contrary ."  
  
Vincent finished shrugging his pants off and settled on top of her. Their eyes locked  
  
as he thrust deep inside her. She tensed up when she felt an excrutiating pain. (Why   
  
did it hurt? It wasn't supposed to hurt. She'd done this before, hadn't she?)  
  
He began kissing her again while moving inside her with a kind of urgency she   
  
responded to by moving her hips to meet him, a kind of urgency they both felt because   
  
of 30 years of denial. The tension grew, pulsed, and finally exploded into elated bliss.  
  
Vincent managed to roll off her before he collapsed beside her, trembling. Lucrecia's  
  
lips quivered with her uneven breathing, her heart pounding as her climax drained. After  
  
a long, silent moment, Lucrecia finally found the strength to sit up on her side and gaze  
  
upon her beloved. His red-brown eyes locked with hers, hardly believing what had just   
  
happened. She smoothed back his black hair and ran her fingers across his lips before  
  
resting her head on his chest. " I love you, Vincent ." She whispered before closing her   
  
eyes and drifting into peaceful slumber...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2, The Changing Face of Evil  
  
6 months later  
  
  
Tifa Strife's eyes slowly fluttered open and found she was in complete darkness.   
  
She felt disoriented for a moment, trying desperately to remember the last thing that   
  
happened. The Highwind had been attacked by mercinaries and somehow, everyone on   
  
board had been captured. How did that happen? How could they have beaten us all?... I  
  
must be in some kind of prison... Where's Cloud? A cigarette being lit suddenly caught  
  
her attention. " Cid ?"  
  
" Yep ." He replied roughly after exhaling.  
  
" How long have I been out ?"  
  
" Couple of hours ."  
  
Something was wrong with his voice. He sounded like he was in a great deal of   
  
pain... He was wounded... I remember seeing the blood... " How's your wound ?" Her   
  
tone harbored deep concern.  
  
" It'll heal ." He replied in a neutral tone before inhaling.  
  
I don't remember seeing Shera... Oh God, something must have happened to   
  
her... " What happened to Shera? I didn't see her ."   
  
Cid tensed up. Those damned bastards! Cid thought bitterly. Attacked my ship   
  
while I was trying to propose to my girl... " I locked her in the closet before I was   
  
captured ." I hope that love-happy numbskull Vincent finds her when he gets back. If   
  
he gets back... Cid thought ruefully. Hell, he and Lucrecia just might decide to stay in   
  
Costa del Sol a few more days...  
  
Tifa shook her head, realizing he wasn't in social mood. Cloud's alright. She   
  
reassured herself. If anything, my husband can take care of himself,... maybe... Tifa's   
  
dark eyes flew up as the cell door opened. Cid and Tifa had to quickly shield their eyes   
  
from the blinding light.  
  
" Captain Highwind, the boss wants to see you ."  
  
" Well ," Cid threw the cigarette down and stamped it out with his boot. " Maybe  
  
I don't want to see him ."  
  
" You don't have a choice, Captain ." The guard replied coldly, patting his weapon  
  
with an unspoken warning.  
  
" Cid, don't start a fight. Just see what the man wants ." Tifa pleaded.  
  
Cid sighed, disgusted with the whole situation. " Fine. I'll see what the stupid  
  
@#%! wants ."  
  
  
Vincent Valentine tried to keep the gold chocobo as steady as possible, careful  
  
not to wake the angel sleeping in his arms. Lucrecia... Lucrecia Valentine... He thought  
  
with a smile. He seemed to have been doing that a lot lately, hadn't he? I can't believe  
  
she agreed to marry me. I can't believ she'd really my wife... mine.  
  
They had a few more miles to go until they reached the Highwind, from there   
  
they'd move they're things to their new home, the remodeled Shinra Mansion in  
  
Nibelheim. It had been at Lucrecia's insisting that they move into the mansion, Vincent  
  
wanted nothing more to do with the place.  
  
Darling, I've finally decided where I'd like us to live.  
  
Oh really, where, Lu?  
  
Nibelheim.  
  
Nibelheim?!  
  
In the old Shinra Mansion.  
  
What? Why would you want to live there?  
  
Its been a place of sorrow too long, Vincent. I want to bring love and laughter to  
  
the mansion, our love and our children's laughter.  
  
Whatever makes you happy, Lu. That's all that matters to me.  
  
That had been the first time Lucrecia had ever mentioned children, specifically,   
  
their children. He had to admit, he liked the idea of a couple of little girls running around   
  
with soft violet eyes, silky brown hair, and the same face as their mother.   
  
Sons, on the other hand, were a different matter. True, he would love to have a   
  
few sons as well, to protect his beautiful, mirror-image of their mother, daughters. But   
  
any sons he and Lucrecia would have together would pose as potential threats to this  
  
newfound peace.  
  
But it shouldn't matter, should it? I wasn't Sephiroth's father.. Vincent's heart   
  
suddenly wrenched at that reminder of such a painful memory. I should have been   
  
Sephiroth's father. I should-- Vincent quickly ended those thoughts. He and Lucrecia  
  
purposely didn't speak of their past for that very reason. It opened up old wounds that  
  
only caused them pain and suffering. Sephiroth and Hojo were two names that should   
  
never be mentioned in the Valentine household.  
  
" Warrkkk!!" The gold chocobo suddenly bucked, throwing Vincent and Lucrecia   
  
off when gunfire exploded in the air.  
  
Vincent reacted with lightning speed, pulling Lucrecia back behind a tree for   
  
cover. " Vincent?" She whispered, her eyes wide with fright.  
  
" Shhh..." He drew his gun, the Death Penalty, before looking over at her. He   
  
bent over and gave her a quick kiss. " Everything's going to be fine. I'll protect you ."  
  
Her heart wrenched as he jumped up and opened fired. But who's going to protect you?  
  
Vincent dropped back down beside her, reloading his gun. " Try to get a hold of  
  
someone on the PHS ." She grabbed it out of his pocket on command.  
  
Lucrecia dialed the Highwind's number, trembling with fear for Vincent's life. She   
  
silently began to pray as the PHS continued to ring. Vincent suddenly cried out in pain  
  
and fell back against the tree. She dropped the phone when she saw the blood seeping   
  
through Vincent's shirt. " Vincent !!"  
  
" Its alright ." He reassured her. Being a doctor, she knew he was lying to her   
  
just by looking at the wound. As Vincent cast Cure, Lucrecia grabbed the Quicksilver   
  
from his holster and opened fire.   
  
" Lu !!" He pulled her back as a bullet grazed her arm, despite the pain his own   
  
wound caused him.  
  
" Its not bad ." She whispered, holding back the tears.  
  
Cold rage washed over Vincent and he could feel himself transforming into the   
  
dark beast, Chaos. She looked away as he turned into that monster, covering her ears  
  
as cries of anguish escaped their enemies as Chaos destroyed them.  
  
  
  
Cid finally reached a richly adorned office with two men standing behind a desk   
  
that bore a striking resemblance to Shera. Rich auburn hair and bright green eyes, the   
  
only difference was their eyes were cold where hers were warm. " Have a seat ."  
  
Cid gave the guards a go to hell look when they forced him into the chair.   
  
" Well ," the taller began. " Now that we're all comfortable ."  
  
" Who the hell are you bastards ?!"   
  
" We'll be asking the questions, you --"  
  
" Calm down, Robert. He is entitled to know our names ." The taller man   
  
interupted.   
  
" He's already taken enough from our sister ."  
  
The taller man eyed Robert evily before continuing. " Please forgive my brother,   
  
Captain Highwind. I'm Richard Westphalen and this is Robert Westphalen ." The doors   
  
suddenly swooshed open and welcomed in another man who looked even more like   
  
Shera than the other two. " Ah, my youngest brother, Thomas Westphalen ."  
  
" Yeah, so whatcha want with me ?" Cid tried to sound bored, uncaring.  
  
" I'll cut right to the point, Captain Highwind. Are you acquainted with a woman   
  
named Shera ?"  
  
Cid's stomach wrenched. What do they want with Shera?... They're after   
  
Shera!!... She must be safe, still locked in our closet on the Highwind. I hope Vincent   
  
and Lu find her soon... " Nope, never heard of her ."  
  
" Gee, that's funny. My sources tell me that you've lived with a woman named   
  
Shera for seven years now ." Robert's tone dripped with sarcasm.  
  
" Please, Captain Highwind ," Thomas pleaded. " Shera's my twin sister. I only  
  
wish to know if she's safe ."  
  
Cid felt compelled to tell Thomas that Shera was fine, but the older two   
  
Westphalens prevented him from doing so. Those two give me the willies. I'm not about  
  
to tell those two where she is.  
  
" Shut up, Thomas !" Robert growled.  
  
" It appears Captain Highwind needs help jogging his memory ." Richard signaled   
  
for the guards to come take him away.  
  
Thomas spoke up as soon as the doors swooshed shut. " Is it really necessary   
  
to torture him ?"  
  
" He deserves it after what he's done to our sister ." Richard replied casually.  
  
" The bastard deserves more ." Robert mumbled.  
  
" Did it ever occur to you that Shera cares for him, possibly loves him ?" Thomas   
  
suggested subtly, hoping it would somehow help the man the guards had just carried   
  
off.  
  
" Impossible !" Richard snorted.  
  
" Shera would never get involved with someone like that ." Robert concluded.  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes as he left the room. How little they truly know about you,  
  
Shera...  
  
  
  
Lucrecia finished wrapping up her arm with the guaze as Vincent reloaded the  
  
Quicksilver, dead silence between them. They had reached the Highwind a little over an  
  
hour ago and went straight to the infirmary. There, she removed the bullet embedded in   
  
his shoulder and bound the wound. Now she tended her own wound as her husband   
  
prepared himself for round two.   
  
Vincent placed the Quicksilver back in its holster and looked up at his wife   
  
tenderly, although he was fighting the urge to yell at her for doing such a damned fool   
  
thing. No, I could never yell at her. She was just trying to protect me.  
  
" I can be so stupid sometimes ." Lucrecia finally spoke up as she slipped her   
  
silk blouse back on. " All I did was make matters worse ."  
  
Vincent sighed as his eyes locked with hers. He couldn't lie and tell her it was   
  
the right thing to do, he whole-heartedly agreed it was stupid. " Just don't scare me like  
  
that again ."  
  
" Just don't get shot again ." Lucrecia countered as she finished buttoning her   
  
blouse and threw his bloody shirt away.  
  
Vincent could still see the fright in those soft violet eyes and held his arm out for  
  
her. She snuggled up against his side and rested her head on his bare shoulder. " I'm  
  
not about to make you a widow ." He reassured her.  
  
" Where is everyone ?" She whispered, knowing something was wrong. Cid or   
  
one of the others would have been down here already if there wasn't.  
  
" I'm not sure. I'd better go look ." Vincent left her embrace and headed for the   
  
door.  
  
Lucrecia quickly ran in front of him and placed her hands on his chest to stop   
  
him. " We better go look ."  
  
" No, you're going to stay here ."   
  
" Vincent, don't make me do something stupid again ." She warned.  
  
She gave him a piercing look that went right through her. She was about to take   
  
the coward's way out when he finally spoke. " You better stay right next to me ."   
  
  
  
Vincent's arm left Lucrecia's shoulders when they entered the cockpit and found  
  
it was empty, just like the rest of the ship. " Where is everyone ?" She asked, hoping   
  
Vincent would know as he began examining the controls.  
  
" Something must have happened. Cid would never have left the Highwind   
  
unattended and fully operational ."  
  
Lucrecia bit her lower lip as Vincent went to the main computer. I hope they're   
  
alright... " Perhaps they are just hiding to play a practical joke on us ."  
  
Vincent suddenly looked up at her. " Maybe you're right, Lu ." He turned around  
  
and leaned against the railing, crossing his arms over his chest. " Maybe they want to   
  
catch us red-handed ."  
  
" Red-handed ?" Vincent gave her a devilish grin and she blushed when she   
  
realized what he meant. " You've become as bad as Cid ."  
  
" No one is that bad, my love ."  
  
" Well, I'm going to go look for the others until you decide whether you want to   
  
get caught or not ."  
  
" Well, that shouldn't take too long ." He said to her back as she left.  
  
  
  
Lucrecia crept to Cid and Shera's room, trying to hear them whisper amongst   
  
themselves, but she heard nothing. She decided to open the door as Vincent reached   
  
her side. " Cid? Shera ?"  
  
" I checked Cloud and Tifa's room, there was no sign of them ."  
  
" There's no sign of anyone here either ."  
  
" We should go to the control room and check the surveillance system. The ship  
  
may have been attacked and they were captured,... or worse ."  
  
Lucrecia suddenly became frightened again. " Wouldn't there have been signs of a   
  
struggle ?"  
  
" Not necessarily. Some organizations keep it clean. They try to erase all   
  
evidence of them ever being there... Like the Turks ."  
  
My Vincent used to be a Turk. He was the greatest Turk in the organization and  
  
the company sent him to protect me. Like Sephiroth was to Soldier, Vincent was to the  
  
Turks.  
  
" What's wrong ?"  
  
" I was just thinking they may have been after the team itself... They'll be after   
  
you ."  
  
Vincent moved towards her and suddenly stopped when he heard tapping from  
  
Cid and Shera's closet. he signaled for Lucrecia to get behind him as he drew his gun.  
  
He quickly jerked the door open and aimed.   
  
Shera stared at them with her bright green eyes before fainting into Vincent's   
  
arms. Vincent gently lay her down on the bed as Lucrecia began examining her.. "   
  
Whoever locked her in here was in a hurry. She nearly suffucated ."  
  
" What do you need ?" Vincent volunteered.  
  
" A cold washcloth and a glass of water ."  
  
Vincent ran into the bathroom, sure Shera kept those things in there. Shera   
  
began to stir. " Cid... Cid..."  
  
" Shera, its Lucrecia. C'mon, snap out of it ." Lucrecia took the washcloth from   
  
Vincent and began running it across Shera's face.  
  
" Where's Cid ?" She whispered hoarsely.  
  
" What happened? Who put you in there ?"  
  
" We were attacked. Cid locked me in there so I'd be safe. He was captured after   
  
that ." Shera suddenly panicked. " Where is he? I've got to find him. He's hurt--"  
  
" Calm down, Shera ."  
  
" Lu, come here ." Vincent called.  
  
She got up and walked over beside him. He signaled for her to look down.   
  
Lucrecia covered her mouth in shock when she saw the puddle of blood. Vincent   
  
looked to her for an explaination. " I can't tell you for sure without running a DNA test ."  
  
" More than likely though ." Vincent concluded.  
  
Lucrecia stood up and turned around to face a complete stranger. " Vincent !"   
  
Before she could even blink, Vincent had her jerked behind him, Quicksilver drawn.  
  
" Please, Mr.Valentine, I'm not here to harm you or your wife ." The man slowly  
  
brought his hands up to show he was unarmed.  
  
" Who are you ?" Vincent demanded in a cold, Turk-like tone.  
  
" Thomas Westphalen. I'm here to see Shera ."  
  
" Thomas ?" Shera whispered in disbelief. " Vincent, its alright. Thomas is my  
  
brother ."  
  
Vincent nodded, putting the Quicksilver away. Thomas bent down beside Shera,  
  
taking her hands in his. " Its so good to see you. I got worried when I didn't recieve your  
  
letters anymore ."  
  
" I'm fine, Thomas ."   
  
Vincent signaled for Lucrecia to follow him outside, deciding to give the brother   
  
and sister time alone and for him to plan his next move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ch.3 Because We're Turks

"Final Fantasy VII: Legacy"  
By Melissa McClendon   
  
Chapter Three - Because We're Turks   
  
"D-A-M-N-I-T!!" Barret raged as he continued his relentless barrage of punching and kicking the cell door.  
Cloud winced with every bang, already feeling another migraine coming on. Why'd I have to get locked in a room with him? He closed his eyes and applied pressure ti his temples, hoping it would ease the throbbing pain. I hope Tif's okay... "Maybe if you say 'abrakadabra'," he suggested subtly.  
"What?!" Barret shouted back as he continued attacking the door.  
"Give it up, Barret!!" Cloud yelled, instantly wishing he hadn't. "That damn door isn't coming off!!"  
"Shut yer spikey-headed ass up!!" Barret finally stopped hitting the door and turned to face Cloud.  
"Thank you..." Cloud sighed in relief.  
"I don't see you doin' anything."  
Cloud opened his eyes and stared up at his tempermental friend. "How could I? You've been bangin' on that door since we got here."  
Barret fought the urge to hit Cloud over the head before turning back around and resuming his attack on the door. Cloud growled before turning over on the cot and muffling the banging with his arms. I'll kill him if I have to listen to him bang on that damn door for another three days...   
  
*****   
  
Nibelheim, thirty years ago   
  
Lucrecia du Lacroix slowed down and finally stopped when she reached the door to her room, turning to face Vincent with a smile. "I had a lovely time tonight, Vincent."  
"So did I, Lu." Vincent returned her smile, his silver-gray eyes locking with hers.  
"When will you be back?"  
"Tomorrow night, unless the unthinkable happens." Lucrecia's smile faded after contemplating that thought. Vinecnt cupped her cheek, flashing her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
"Well, in that case, I have something to protect you." She reached for the door knob behind her and opened the door. "Now stay here and close your eyes..." Lucrecia slipped inside, not bothering to turn the light on, and grabbed a small wooden box off her bed without noticing the shadow lurking in the corner. "Now hold out your hands," she commanded softly as she shut the door behind her.   
Vincent's silver-gray eyes flew open when she placed the box in his outstretched hands, looking at her curiously. Hesitantly, he lifted up the latch and opened the box. Inside lay the Quicksilver resting on black crushed velvet. He glanced back up at her as he closed the box, a faint smile crossing his lips.  
"I wasn't sure what to get you; I'm no expert on guns..." Lucrecia began nervously. "But since you already have that big shotgun, the Death Penalty... I thought that would look nice..."  
"It must have cost you a lot of money."  
"Not really. Besides... money isn't an issue."  
Vincent smiled. "Lu, I really need to speak with you about a... pressing matter."  
"Of course, Vincent..."  
"Good night, Lucrecia." He gently pressed his lips against hers and departed.  
Lucrecia smiled as she watched him disappear down the stairs, silently praying he would return safely so they could discuss their 'pressing matter'. She finally turned and went back into her room. She reached over to turn on the light and something shot out and grabbed her wrist in a death-like grip. In one fluid motion, he shut the door, locked her arms behind her her back, and muffled her screams.  
"Now, my dear doctor, this will only hurt for a moment," Hojo hissed as he retrieved a syringe from his lab coat.  
Lucrecia struggled violently when she felt the prick of a needle behind her neck as Hojo injected the sedative, but soon fell unconscious as the drug took effect.   
  
Present day, the Highwind   
  
"Lu..." Vincent whispered, gently trying to shake her awake. "Lu..."  
"NOOOO!!" Lucrecia screamed as she shot up in fright, railing at him. Vincent easily dodged but quickly caight her before she fell off the bed.  
"Lucrecia... calm down, it's me," he soothed, gently stroking her silky brown hair.  
Her violet eyes looked up at him in a blur of tears. "Vincent..." she whispered in disbelief, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Please don't leave like that again... please..."  
"Shhh..." He gently patted her back. "It was just a bad dream, sweetheart. I would never leave you." He cupped her chin and gently kissed her.  
Lucrecia glanced away, wishing she could tell him the truth... about everything. "You're right... it was just a silly dream..." She smiled.  
"Good, there's that smile I love. Reno and the others are here, that's why I came to wake you up."  
"I'm glad you did..." Lucrecia cupped his face tenderly. "I'll go make myself presentable." Vincent passed her a sideways glance before falling back on the bed, knowing he could take a short nap.   
  
You should be ashamed of yourself... giving that poor woman nightmares...  
You leave her alone!! ...I'm making her remember so she can see the truth...  
Truth? What truth? That she is the mother of a bastard?  
Leave her alone!! You leave 'our' mother alone!!  
"Sephiroth!!" a cold female voice boomed through out the darkness. "That woman is not your mother and that man is not your father. Stop deluding yourself."  
"Shut up! I'm tired of listening to your lies," he shot back despite the pain that shot through his head.  
"Hmm... You're hiding something from me."  
"No."  
"Hmm... another life grows within her... This is good... very good."  
"No!!"   
"Hmm... so you have a baby brother... He's stronger than you were, Sephiroth... much stronger... it will do you no good to protect him from me."  
We'll see... won't we, 'mother'...?  
  
Highwind  
  
Shera, Reno, Rude, and Elena all rose in unison when Vincent and Lucrecia entered the control room, Lucrecia staying close to her husband's side. "I was beginning to wonder if Reeve took me seriously," Vincent began as Reno embraced him.  
"Good to see Lu's been taking care of you, brother." Reno glanced at Vincent's bandaged shoulder before hugging his sister-in-law. "But Vince obviously isn't taking care of you, sis."  
Lucrecia managed a smile. "That was my fault, Reno." Vincent and her glanced at each other knowingly.  
"I'll go make some tea," Shera offered quietly, quickly exiting the room. Lucrecia watched her leave with growing concern.  
"What's the current situation, sir?" Elena inquired cheerfully.  
Vincent winced at being called sir; this was a one time thing, he wasn't rejoining the Turks. Lucrecia found his hand, mildly rebuking him. "Let's just sit down and I'll go over the details." Vincent waited for Lucrecia to pull up the maps with her lap-top.   
"From the information Thomas supplied us with, Cloud and the others are being held in an old dungeon below the Westphalen Mansion, located near Junon. Tonight, they're having a party hosting the secret financiers of Shinra."  
"Secret financiers of Shinra?" Rude spoke up.  
"Apparently, when Shinra was first founded, they had several financiers who reaped the profits but had no direct involvement in the company," Lucrecia replied.   
"Richard and Robert were extremely close to Rufus and weren't too happy when he died. Inadvertantly, he holds us responsible."  
"Then they're obviously not happy with Reeve taking over," Reno commented.  
"That's the whole purpose for tonight's party," Lucrecia continued. "They want the financiers of the original Shinra Inc. to finance a new, stronger Shinra Inc."  
"But we already have Neo-Shinra--" Elena began.  
"That's it, though. 'We' have Neo-Shinra, which isn't interested in Mako energy or reaping enormous amounts of profit," Lucrecia concluded.  
"Well, we'll deal with that issue some other time. Our objective is to rescue Cloud and the others," Vincent interrupted. "Thomas supplied us with a map which will lead us directly to the prison and back out again."  
"This Thomas, can he be trusted?" Rude inquired.  
"Should be. Vincent doesn't trust anyone," Reno replied with a devilish grin.  
"Shera can vouch for him," Vincent concluded.  
"I want to go too," Lucrecia spoke up before they could get back to the plans. Four sets of eyes shot up to look at her, one in particular trying to burn right through her.  
"I don't think so," Vincent replied coldly.   
"Cid may need a doctor. Thomas did say they were-"  
"No, Lu," he said flatly.  
"It ain't like we can't protect her, Vince," Reno reminded.  
"I'm not willing to take that risk, Reno."  
"Vincent-" Lucrecia pleaded.  
"No, Lucrecia!" Vincent exploded. "You're staying here and taking care of Shera. Cid, if he even needs a doctor, will be treated when we get back."  
Lucrecia tore away from his piercing stare, her cheeks flaming with embarassment. Vincent shook his head, hardly believing he had lost his temper with her, and began going over the plans of infiltration.   
  
"You still haven't told him yet, have you?" Shera spoke up as soon as Vincent left the room.  
Lucrecia looked up from her computer, her violet eyes expressing no emotion. "No... I haven't told him..."  
"Lu!"  
"I'm sorry, Shera, but the happiest days of my life have been with him... and our honeymoon definitely didn't help..." Lucrecia trailed off, a faint smile crossing her lips. Shera gave a piercing green look, causing Lucrecia to come to her senses. "I just don't want to ruin what he and I have... I'd do anything to stay with him..."  
"Then you need to tell him about-"  
"No! I--"  
"Then give him up. You can't keep him a secret forever-"  
"I can't..." Lucrecia whispered, tears swelling in her eyes.  
"Vincent will find out sooner or later... why didn't you--"  
Vincent suddenly waltzed back into the room. Lucrecia quickly turned away, not wanting him to see her tears. "Shera, would you--" Shera nodded, passing Lucrecia a concerned glance before leaving the room. Lucrecia kept her slender back to him as he reached her side, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to sound so cruel... It's just... I love you so much... I'm so afraid of losing you..."  
"It's all right, Vincent..." she whispered, trying not to tremble.  
Vincent instantly noticed her inhibition. "Are you crying?"  
Lucrecia shook her head, wiping away tear stains. "...No... why would I be?" she commanded quietly.  
Vincent sighed, kneeling down beside her. "You're lying, Lucrecia Valentine... you're shaking."  
"It's... just cold in here... Cid always keeps it so cold in here."  
Vincent gave his beautiful wife a suspicious look before taking her into his arms. Lucrecia closed her eyes, grateful for his comfort. Shera was right, she had to tell him. "What's really troubling you, love?"  
"Nothing, Vincent... I just feel I should go with you and the others... Cid is going to need a doctor..."  
Vincent swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Why is she lying to me? Something has been on her mind since we were married a few days ago... maybe even before that... His eyes grew wide with realization, his heart wrenching with pain.   
That's it, isn't it? She didn't want to marry me... perhaps there was even someone else... Vincent suddenly shot up and bolted for the door. Lucrecia scrambled up in shock, confused by his suddenly peculiar behavior. He stopped midway through the door, meeting her gaze despite the pain it caused him. "Be ready to go in thirty minutes."   
  
"Erghh...!!" Barret growled, jerking against the chains binding him to the wall.  
Yuffie rolled her eyes in disgust and let her head fall back in frustration. Why'd I get stuck against him...?  
Cloud inched closer to Tifa, his eyes meeting hers. "How many days has it been since they took him?"  
"Almost four..." she replied sadly.  
Cloud wanted to comfort her, but couldn't. "Cid's too stubborn, Tif. He won't let 'em get to him."  
"What do they want? They haven't even asked us any questions."  
"Well..." Cloud trailed off, not sure what else to say.   
"Vincent and Lucrecia are still out there..." Nanaki panted, the swealtering sun beating down relentless on his fiery fur. "He used to be a Turk... he will find us..."  
That's a comforting thought... Cloud closed his eyes. Vincent may welcome our disappearance, for all he cares... Who knows... Lucrecia may not even know... Cloud's eyes shot open when the wide double doors creaked open.  
"Cid!" Tifa gasped in horror.   
"You stupid @#$%s!" Barret growled, jerking on the chains with newfound vigor.  
"Oh my GAWD!!" Yuffie shrieked in disgust.   
Cloud's eyes grew dark in anger. "What the HELL have you done to him?!"  
Richard and Robert Westphalen suddenly appeared behind the guards after they threw Cid's crumpled body on the hot stone floor. "We were jogging Captain Highwind's memory," Richard stated casually.  
"Unfortunately, he seems to have forgotten everything concerning her... oh well, we'll find her sooner or later..." Robert concluded absent-mindedly.  
"What do you want with us?" Tifa demanded quietly.  
"Since Captain Highwind seems to have forgotten... do any of you know where Shera Westphalen is?"  
Cid managed to lift his head, opening his sky-blue eyes. His face was covered in blood and so cut and bruised they hardly recognized him. He tried to whisper something through his cracked lips, but couldn't. Too weak to last any longer, he collapsed on the floor.   
"We don't know who you're talking about," Cloud replied, realizing what Cid had tried to say.  
"All right..." Richard sighed. "How about Dr. Lucrecia du Lacroix?"  
"She's dead, you foo'!" Barret raged.  
"Really?" Richard almost sounded surprised. "Recent reports-"  
"Well, your reports are wrong," Cloud said flatly.  
"That's too bad... I really would have liked to talk to such an interesting woman..." Robert sighed.  
"Well... We'd love to stay and chat, but our guests await." Richard signaled for the guards to return. "Return them to their cells... even the Captain..."   
  
"Cid... Cid..." Tifa whispered, wiping away the blood from his face.  
"The bastards... didn't find her..." he mumbled deliriously.  
"Didn't find who...? Cid!"  
Cid's eyes flew open, looking at Tifa curiously. "...Shera..."  
"Why are they after Shera?"  
"She's... their sister..."  
"Their sister...? I didn't know she had a family."  
"Neither... did I..."  
Tifa gave up, allowing Cid to drift off into a peaceful slumber as she relaxed against the wall. Shera... so he really does care about her... enough to go through all that for her... I wonder if she knows...?   
  
A pair of soft violet eyes watched cautiously behind the wall as two guards made their rounds surrounding the Westphalen Mansion, not daring to make a sound for fear on two fronts, the guards and most of all... her husband... Lucrecia slumped back down against the wall, her emotionless gaze finally resting on Vincent and Reno.  
"Almost time, Lu," Reno whispered, realizing not long after they had left the Highwind that Vincent had nothing to say to his wife.  
Lucrecia nodded, flashing her brother-in-law a weak smile veforee returning her gaze back to Vincent, who was opening the sewage system with Thomas Westphalen's key. He's angry... but why? He should have cooled off by now... Why'd I even come? What possessed me to-- Her eyes shot up when Vincent signaled for her to crawl in behind Elena, his gaze possessing its characteristic frosty glare. Oh dear... I can't handle this anymore... I have to tell him when we get out of this... if we get out of this...  
"Dr.Valentine, you're behind me," Elena notioned before going on into the tunnel. Lucrecia nodded before moving forward, securing the Quicksilver to her hip. It is time... please forgive me, my love...   
  
"What was that?" Rude whispered.  
Vincent signaled for them all to move back against the walls silently, passing Lucrecia a callous look as she hid between Reno and Elena. Two guards strolled past them, not looking as they continued on down their path in the opposite tunnel. Lucrecia glanced down when she heard a creaking sound beneath her feet.  
"That was too close," Reno whispered. "You okay, Lu?"  
"Yes..." she glanced up and whispered.  
"Where to next, sir?" Elena inquired.   
Vincent glanced out where the guards had just passed. "The dungeon is directly below us. There should be an elevator--"  
Lucrecia shrieked as the floor collapsed beneath her. Reno reached out to grab her but was too late as she fell into an old tunnel and slid down into the darkness. "Lucrecia!!"  
"Damn it!" Vincent swore as he rushed to the hole.  
"We have to climb down and get her," Reno announced.  
"None of us can fit in there... not even Elena," Rude concluded.  
"Hey!"  
"There is no time," Vincent interrupted.  
"Vince, she's your wife and you're just gonna leave her?!" Reno demanded, completely astounded by his brother's actions.  
"She will be fine, Reno," Vincent countered coldly.  
Before Reno could retort, the alarm went off and they were staring straight into the eyes of those same two guards. Oh great...   
  
Tifa bolted up to the door when she heard the guards scrambling around outside and the firing of guns could be heard on the floor above her. Vincent? Her eyes grew wide when she heard a shot outside her cell door. He's finally come!  
"Cid! Cid, wake up! Vincent's finally come!" Tifa gave him a good shake, but there was no response. "Vincent! Please hurry!" She heard the fumbling of keys. "It's Cid!!" Tifa jumped back as the door was kicked open. "Lucrecia?" she whispered in surprise as Lucrecia, covered in muck and slime, rushed past her and reached Cid's side.  
"He's barely got a pulse..." Lucrecia whispered. "Cid, do you hear me? Please respond. We've got to get you out of here. Shera's terribly worried about you."  
Cid's sky-blue eyes shot open. "...Shera... she's okay?" he rasped.  
"Yes!" Lucrecia gave him a reassuring smile. "But she isn't going to be if we don't get you back to the Highwind."  
"L-Lu... the bastards... gave me... something..."  
"Gave you?"  
Cid motioned weakly for his right arm. Lucrecia gently pulled back his torn sleeve, instantly spotting a dark bruise from an obviously poorly done injection. "Oh dear... Cid, how long has it been... Cid?!" His face turned livid and he'd already fallen unconscious. Damn...  
"Lucrecia..." Tifa whispered. "The guards."  
Lucrecia nodded, drawing the Quicksilver. Vincent, where are you...? It doesn't matter... I must be strong... She stood up with newfound strength, stepping over Cid while heading towards the door.  
"Lu... what are you doing? Vincent will--"  
"Vincent doesn't care!" Lucrecia established dead silence with that statement, waiting for the guards to approach. One jumped out and prepared to fire, but Lucrecia shot first, sending him sprawling to the floor in pain.  
The next one jumped out while Lucrecia was reloading. Tifa kicked him back while going into a front-flip, bringing her leg out to trip the guard as she landed gracefully outside the door. Lucrecia shot the last guard as Tifa rendered her attacker unconscious.  
"That's all of them, Lu," Tifa announced, assessing the room with her keen brown eyes.  
Lucrecia passed Cid a concerned glance before reaching Tifa outside. "See if you can locate your weapons while I let the others out." Tifa nodded while Lucrecia went to the next cell and began fumbling with the keys.   
  
"What's all the commotion?" Cloud mumbled incoherently against the cot.  
"I dunno..." Barret replied nonchalantly, carefully watching the door. "But it's about time for me and the door to dance again."  
Oh great... I am going to kill him...  
Barret prepared to make his running start as Cloud covered his ears with his hands. The door suddenly flew open as Barret charged at it. Lucrecia's eyes grew wide with fright right before he rammed into her, knocking the keys and the Quicksilver out of her hands and sending her flying across the room. Cloud shot up in surprise as Barret crashed to the floor and Lucrecia landed with a loud thump at the feet of Robert Westphalen.  
"Well... well... well... what do we have here?" He snickered as he lifted Lucrecia's crumpled body up by her ponytail. "I didn't have to look for Dr. du Lacroix... she came to me... perhaps Shera will do the same."  
"Let her go!" Cloud commanded as he helped Barret up.  
Robert brought a gun up to Lucrecia's temple as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "No harm will befall her. There is just a few people up there who value her opinion."  
"I'm... not interested..."  
"We offer you a chance to continue your research on Jenova--"  
"Damn Jenova!!" Lucrecia hissed in pain. "Don't you fools ever learn?!"  
"Hmm... you've spoken in haste." He let her go and kicked her back. "I'll give you time to reconsider--" Robert slumped back against the wall, turning livid as blood began to seep through his shirt. "H-he shot me..."  
All eyes shot up to see Vincent holding the Death Penalty and Reno rushing to Lucrecia's side. "And I'll shoot you again if you ever touch her again," he warned.   
"Elena, unlock the other cells. Rude, you and Barret get Cid." Vincent walked over to where Robert was cowering in the floor. "Cloud, help me get this fool in a cell."   
"Lucrecia, are you okay?" Reno inquired tenderly. Although Vincent acted indifferent, he kept an open ear for her welfare.  
Tifa suddenly appeared from the guard shack with their weapons. "Lu!" She set the weapons down and ran to Lucrecia.  
"N-nothing's broken..." She trembled. "I think..." Barret emerged from Cid's cell with Cid flung over his back. "Barret, be careful! I haven't diagnosed him yet and you can wind up hurting him!"  
Barret looked down at her to mouth off until her realized he was the one that had hurt her. "'Course. Lu... Doc."   
  
Shera nearly jumped up from her seat when the door opened and Lucrecia emerged with her usual quiet grace, despite her disarranged appearance. Everyone else rose soon after, waiting patiently for the doctor's diagnosis. Observing Shera's impatience due to excessive worry, she managed a smile, her soft violet eyes stealing a look at her husband. "He's going to be fine. Give it a week or two and he'll be back to his usual, crude and stubborn ways."  
Shera sighed with relief and refrained from literally crying in front of them. "Thank God..." she whispered.  
Lucrecia rest her hand on Shera's shoulder, offering what little comfort she could. "The rest of us should all leave him be and relax... he needs time to recuperate from the physical exertion and the toxin that assaulted his body. But you, Shera, may go in. He was asking for you."   
Shera couldn't help but suppress a smile. He asked for me...? No... it's just the delirium... He... doesn't need me... Accepting her fate, she nodded. "Thank you, Lu."  
Lucrecia motioned for the others to leave. Following doctor's orders, they all left, Vincent watching his wife as she left out the door and quietly following her.   
  
Lucrecia jumped in fright when she heard the door shut behind her. An old fear welled up in her throat, but she easily realized that wasn't possible. Vincent? Has he forgiven me...? She hesitantly turned around to face him, almost afraid of what was going to happen next, afraid of what he might say.   
What have I been acting like...? Like a spoiled child... that's what... What a fool I've been... and in my jealous anger, I was willing to allow her to come to harm... Damn it... I disappointed her at the flip of a hat. Without a single word, he stretched out his arms, hoping she would still welcome his embrace after what a jerk he'd acted like.   
Lucrecia smiled and lept with utter joy into his arms, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Oh Vincent..."  
"We have a lot to discuss, Lucrecia," he whispered, holding her tightly.  
Does he know...? Did Shera tell him...? No, she wouldn't have... Oh well... He'll find out soon anyway if I don't tell him... if he hasn't already noticed, that is.. She slowly looked up at him and kissed him, smiling mischeviously with those violet eyes. "I think it can wait until tomorrow, Vincent. We have all the time in the world to talk tomorrow."   
Vincent couldn't suppress a devilish grin when he caught her meaning and without hesitation, he led her to their bed.   
  
Shera hesitantly entered the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Her saddened green gaze instantly reached the bed where her beloved captain lay asleep under the tender care of Dr. Lucrecia Valentine. Cid... The tears finally began to fall freely as she slumped down against the wall, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them protectively. My brothers did this to you... I'm so sorry... Now I owe you my life and every scar on your body from their damned torture... Please forgive me... Captain...  
"...Shera?" Cid whispered huskily.  
"Cid... I mean, C-Captain... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you..." Shera got up to leave, her cheeks flaming with embarassment.  
"Please... don't leave..." Why is she calling me Captain again? Damn those bastard brothers of hers!  
"Yes, Captain." Shera sat back down in her spot against the wall, trying to wipe away the tears.  
"Do I look that bad?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you sitting so far away from me?"  
"I'm... afraid..."  
"Of me?" That hurt... She's still waiting for the old me to return... @#$!... What a fool I was all those years! She should be afraid after the way I treated her... I deserved what her brothers did to me...  
"I'm afraid of hurting you..."  
"Don't be... you could never hurt me..." Shera hesitantly got up, walking to the other side of the bed. "It's okay, Shera," he soothed. Reluctantly, she finally sat down beside him, as close to the edge as possible. Cid reached out and clasped her small hand, gently caressing the soft flesh.  
Cid... please don't make this any harder on me... She bit down on her lower lip, trying to hold back fresh tears. "I'm so sorry, Captain... Cid... it's all my fault..."  
"Shera... it ain't your fault.. Your brothers--"  
"They wanted me... they wanted me back after all these years and... they tortured you because of it..."  
Cid managed to pull Shera into his arms, trying to comfort her as she let the tears fall freely. "You're the only thing I'm worried about... I don't give a damn about your brothers... they leave us alone, I'll leave them alone."  
Shera finally stopped crying, relaxing against Cid's chest as he began stroking her soft auburn hair and slowly closing his eyes. "Lu said... you needed me..." she whispered, fear lumping in her throat.  
"She told you?" Cid's voice actually portrayed his own fear.  
"Y-yes."  
"Hmm..." He held her even closer. "Yeah. She's right... and I always have... I was just too damn stubborn to admit it."  
A certain weight had seemed to disappear from the room as Shera sighed and nuzzled her face into his warm chest, smiling as she drifted off into the first peaceful night's sleep she'd had since this whole ordeal began. A whole another weight seemed to have lifted from both their hearts.   
  
Shera was startled awake a few hours later in a mass of confusion; her sleepy green gaze grew wide in fright when they locked with Richard Westphalen's in the dim light just before dawn. "Good morning, Shera. I knew if I were patient enough, I'd find you here." He signaled for the guard to take Cid, who was staring down Richard, his blue eyes blazing with hot anger.  
"No!" Shera yelled defiantly, trying to push the guard away.  
"Shut up!" The guard shoved her back, causing her to hit her head against the headboard.  
Cid railed up in a blind rage, punching the guard back into the wall, the impact causing a model airship to fall on his head. "Leave her alone, you @#$%&!" he growled.  
Richard drew his gun, aiming it straight at Cid's head. "Do you really want me to shoot your lover, Shera?"  
Despite the situation, Shera's cheeks flamed with embarassment. She'd spent the last ten or so years of her life devoted to this man, but Cid had never once been her lover... she'd never had a lover. "N-no... what do you want, Richard?"  
"It's time for you to come home. Our mother died thinking she'd outlived her only daughter."  
"And what of C-Captain Highwind and his crew?"  
"No harm will befall them... if you come peacefully."  
"No, Shera," Cid whispered, almost pleading.  
Shera blinked back unwanted tears, hesitantly getting off the bed, not daring to steal a glance from her beloved Captain. "You promise?" she trembled.  
"Of course." Richard signaled for the guard.  
"No! Shera, you dumbass! Stop!" Cid pleaded, struggling to get up in his weakened condition.  
Shera winced as the guard bound her hands; she hadn't expected his reaction. Cid... She finally let the tears fall freely as Richard and the guard led her away. Cid... I do this for you... for my beloved captain...  
"S-H-E-R-A!!" she heard him shout even as she was led outside of the Highwind. "D-A-M-N-I-T!!"  
Please don't leave me...  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Well? What'd you think? Don't worry, as you can tell, the plot really about to take a turn for Vincent and Cid... I wonder if it's for the better or for the worst...  
Hmm... I suppose we'll just find out what my deranged little brain can come up with, won't we? ^_~ I really appreciate advice and critique, good or bad, so don't be shy!   
~Melissa "Dei" McClendon 


End file.
